1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention relates to components for an alarm screen assembly and more particularly components for an alarm screen assembly in a kit which can be conveniently and easily shipped in a tubular container across country.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,935, entitled Protective Screen, issued to Clarence P. Willson on Aug. 28, 1962, teaches an alarm screen which includes a frame which is mounted on a building enclosing structure, a screen mesh which is formed from a sheet of non-conductive screen material and which has its marginal portion secured to the frame and at least two strands of conductive wire which are disposed parallel and spaced apart and which are interwoven in the screen mesh with each of the strands having an end portion which terminates adjacent to the frame. It is necessary to mechanically splice together, by either soldering or twisting to each other, the ends of the strands of conductive wire in order to form a continuous wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,293, entitled Entry Detection Screen, issued to Robert E. Mutton and Dennis E. Riordan on Mar. 27, 1979, teaches an alarm screen which includes a frame and a screen mesh. In one embodiment the alarm screen also includes a single wire which is sewn onto the screen mesh in order to fix it in place and which provide a series circuit. In another embodiment the alarm screen also includes double wires which are sewn onto the screen mesh in order to fix it in place so that two series circuits can be provided. The double wires can be twisted to make the alarm circuit more difficult for an intruder to defeat. A twist of the double wires can be made under a section of frame where the twist cannot be seen by an intruder. In both embodiments the single wire and the double wires are continuous. Unlike the alarm screen of U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,935 mechanical splicing of conductive wires is not necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,573, entitled Pet Access Door Kit and Method of Installation, issued to James M. Hackman and La Vona Hackman on June 15, 1982, teaches a pet access door kit and a method of installation in a screen door. The pet door access kit includes members attachable to the door screen to define a generally rectangular screen section adjacent a lower corner of the screen door. The screen material is cut within the defined area except for the upper extremity of the section to form a screen flap. The upper extremity of the flap constitutes a hinge portion. A suitable weight is attachable to the lower extremity of the flap in order to maintain it in a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,384, entitled Card Frames, issued to David P. Erlam on July 24, 1984, teaches a packaged card frame kit which includes a pair of side plates and a plurality of cross rails and a box. The cross rails can be assembled together with the side plates forming at least part of the card frame. The box is capable of housing the side plates and cross rails so that the box can transport the side plates and cross rails. Each side plates includes a main body portion. Each cross rail is adapted to be secured to the main body portions of the side plates when the side plates are in a predetermined upright orientation. The main body portions are spaced apart by a predetermined distance. The box includes a support member which supports the side plates with the main body portions in a laid flat condition during transport. The support member also includes a pair of first receptors which are spaced apart by the same predetermined distance and which are adapted to engage portions of the side plates and to support the side plates in the predetermined upright orientation with the main body portions which spaced apart by the predetermined distance The support member further includes a second receptor which is associatred with each of the first receptors. Each second receptor is adapted to engage the end portions of the cross rails and maintain the cross rails in a predetermined orientation in which the cross rails extend between the first receptors during transport. The second receptors allow movement of the cross rails between the side plates when the the side plates are in the predetermined upright orientations in order to allow attachment of the cross rails to the side plates while the side plates are in the upright orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,290, entitled Shipping and Storage Container, issued to Randall A. Luebke on Apr. 19, 1983, teaches a container for shipping and storing elongated articles. The container includes a tubular housing having oppositely disposed open ends and a pair of end cap members which are adapted to be removably mounted to the tubular housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,880, entitled Shippable Package of Glass Fiber Strands and Process for Making the Package and Continuous Strand Mat, issued to Walter J. Reese on Oct. 15, 1985, teaches a shippable, covered cylindrcial package of one or more sized glass fiber strands which provides wet, continuous glass fiber strand with improved payout from the cylindrical package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,697, entitled Shipping Package for Crutches, issued to Ted F. Urban on May 31, 1983, teaches a shipping package for crutches which includes a pair of crutches disposed in face-to-face alignment. Each crutch has a pair of side members and an arm piece which connects the uper ends of the side members. Each crutch also has a hand grip which connects the central portions of the side members. The arm piece, the side members, and the hand grip of each crutch defining an opening. The openings are disposed in alignment. A container is disposed with the hand grips and extends laterally between the side members. A plurality of rubber-like acessories are disposed within the container. A heat shrunk plastic covering encloses the crutches and the accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,970, entitled Plant Care Kit, issued to Howard J. Morrison on June 30, 1981, teaches a plant care kit which includes a generally planar support member, a first cleaning element and a handle. The support member gently supports a leaf of a plant or the like. The first cleaning element is mounted on the top surface of the support member and engages the underside of the leaf. The handle is mounted on the bottom surface of the support member and provides limited oscillation about an axis generally parallel to the bottom surface. The handle includes a mechanism for captured interdigitated engagement of the fingers of a user. The plant care kit also includes a manually operable second cleaning element and a reservoir. The manually operable second cleaning element engages the top of the leaf and the reservoir contains a predetermined amount of cleaning fluid to be applied to the leaves by the first and second cleaning elements.